Skyclan
Skyclan is a group of cats that live in a gourge with rocky cliffs that zigzag down to the base. The founding leader, Sky, got his name from being able to jump far and high, so by extension the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description: Skyclan was the fifth Clan, but was forced to leave the forest becuase the Twolegs had invaded and taken over their territory, turning it into the Twolegplace. Their current leader at that time, Cloudstar, appealed to the other Clan leaders at a Gathering and asked for them each to give up some of their territory for Skyclan. Each Clan gave reasons to refuse to let Skyclan stay, and in the end, the Clan was driven out. Becuase of this, Cloudstar swore that Skyclan will never look to their warrior ancestors again. Cloudstar's mate, Birdflight, was offered a place in Thunderclan by Kestrelwing, the Thunderclan medicine cat, with her kits, since she had just given birth to them and they were too young to make the journey to Skyclan's new home. With much sorrow, Birdflight accepted and promises Cloudstar that they will someday meet again. Later, Skyclan was brought back by Firestar, a journey in which the Thunderclan leader and his mate, Firestar and Sandstorm, traveled to the gorge to bring back the Clan. Modern Skyclan is a Clan of cats with strongly build hind legs which allow them to jump great heights or distances inherited from their ancestors.They are very powerful cats, who are a bit like Thunderclan, eating mainly squirrels, mice, and many kinds of birds. Territories: Forest Territory: Ancient Skyclan lived in the area in which there are now Twolegplaces and the Treecut Place. Their territory lay downriver from Thunderclan. Their territory was destroyed a long time ago, and little is known about it. Their camp was in a hollow, and a Twoleg Nest was built on it, where now the kittypet Smudge lives. The journey to the new territory was especially hard. They followed the river upstream. One kit fell into the river and drowned. An apprentice got picked up by a fox. An elder left stains of blood pawed on the ground and another halted suddenly and didn't get up again. There were most likely many other dangers along the way. The Gorge: Modern Skyclan is located in a gorge, known to Twolegs as Deepsands Gorge. Twolegs also call other places in this territory the River Chell, High Dene Woods, and Deepsands Pool. Landmarks in this territory include: *Camp- the camp is located at the base of a steep gorge, making it a tad difficult to be attacked. *Skyrock- where the leader makes announcements to the Clan. It's at the top of the gorge, so the Clan has a full view of the leader. *Sandy Gorge- the hunting territory of Skyclan, and is located around the gorge. *Rockpile- a pile of rocks where the warriors place the prey that they have caught. *Twolegplace- the Twoleg Nests are a little way from the gorge. The Twolegplace was home to Dodge and his gang of rouges Description: Modern Skyclan lives in a gorge located north of the Forest Territories at the end of the river. The dens are small caves in the cliffs of the gorge that used to have tiny rat clawmarks, but Leafstar then covered them up as a sign of their victory. They jump high into the trees with their powerful limbs to catch their prey, and have some attack moves dealing with the trees. The Rockpile is also used when the leader makes their announcements. The Whispering Cave is a cave near the gorge where the medicine cat goes to share tongues with their warrior ancestors. History of Ranks: Leader: Medicine Cats: Visitors: In Skyclan's Destiny, Leafstar decides to welcome visitors, but there are conditions- thus making her expand the warrior code to fit these conditions in which Skyclan had to leave. *Visiting cats must hunt every day *Skyclan will not train visiting cats for fighting until they have spent one moon with them *If they bring danger to the gorge, they must leave *Skyclan does not offer itself to the highest bidder as a fighting force